A Darkness Within: The Violet Adventures
by ArcadiaRose
Summary: In a world where JNPR never attended Beacon, a new team shall have their time to defend Remnant. Void Glendon, leader of team Violet (VLAT), will try to follow the path of a hero his family has set before him and hopefully not get slain by a certain silver-eyed girl. Rated k for now, but that rating may go up in the future (though not above teen).
1. Welcome to Beacon

_A young man walks through a moonlit forest. His long, dark hair frames his pale face. Blood red eyes follow him as he walks along the path. Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping echoes throughout the forest. His left hand grasps the hilt of the sword on his back._

" _What are you waiting for?" he asks, his green eyes turning red._

 _A pitch-black wolf leaps from the trees and the man starts to draw his sword._

"Void," a feminine voice coos, "Wake up."

Void's eyes burst open and he looks around. He is sitting on an airship, a sliver of drool hanging out of his mouth. He wipes the drool away from his mouth and looks up at the girl with folded wings in front of him.

"What's it, Lucy?" Void mumbles.

"We're almost there."

Void rubs the back of his neck and stretches. Then he looks at a silver, triangle-shaped necklace and presses a button. Green words flash on the screen. _**Aura: 98% Suppressed**_

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep," he growls, "My neck is so sore."

Lucy shrugs and flips back her blonde ponytail, "At least you haven't had to keep a pair of wings folded for hours. What was your dream this time?"

"Beowolves. They were losing when you woke me up."

Lucy holds out her hand, "Well, at least they were losing. Come and look out the window. We're about to touch down."

Void grabs Lucy's hand and pulls himself up. They walk over to the window and look across the sky. The top of Beacon Tower sparkles in the sunlight. Void's green eyes turn red and he sees the birds and small grimm swoop near the water.

Lucy's wings shuffle as she looks onward, "Hopefully we'll cut it here."

"Oh, we can cut it here. I just have to keep myself from loosing it."

"Haha. True. I'm gonna see if I can get out of this tin can."

* * *

Void walks on the hard path up to Beacon. His nose is buried in the map of the campus. He was one of the few students to grab one from the little rack in the airship.

"Now, where's the cafeteria?"

Void hears and explosion and pokes his head up. He sees a girl in a red hood getting chewed out by a girl dressed in white. Then a girl dressed in black starts arguing with her. Void's eyes glow red and he sees their auras and souls. White's aura is very rigid, conforming to her body but her soul is very amorphous. Judging by travelers he has seen, Void would guess that she is from Atlas. Black's aura extends from her body by a few inches and is amorphous as her soul. He notices two ears on the top of her head, making her a faunus.

But Red's soul has extended to her whole body, instead of sitting in her center. It is like her entire body is filled to bursting with silver light. Her own aura is a red glow that reaches about half a meter from her body. Void closes his eyes and holds his throbbing head.

 _What the heck is she?_

As Black and White walk away, Void squints and walks up to Red. He holds out his hand and smiles.

"You alright?" he asks, trying to keep his cool.

Red grabs his hand and pulls herself up, "I'm fine, thanks for asking. I'm Ruby."

"Verid, but my friends call my Void."

Ruby brushes some dust off her skirt, "So, how much of that did you see?"

"I only looked up because I heard the explosion. What were those two arguing about?"

"I bumped into the girl in white. I think her name was Whis? She started yelling at me and waving a bottle of Dust in my face and I exploded. Then she started yelling at me again. Then the other girl just showed up and told her off."

"Wow. That was an incredibly strange turn of events. Have you seen a girl with wings flying around? I should probably try to find my sister."

Ruby's eyes widen and she gains a wide smile, "Your sister is a bird faunus? What kind of faunus are you?"

Void pales and rubs the back of his head, "Um, she's adopted. No faunus powers for me."

"Oh, sorry about that. Since my sis ran off on me, I can help you out."

Void and Ruby start walking around the campus, scanning the skies for Lucy. After a few minutes, Ruby looks at the sword and shield on his back.

"So, what kind of weapon do you have?"

They stop and Void pulls the sword and shield off his back. The shield is mostly round, with two points on the bottom. The metal is a tarnished silver color, with a beowolf head in dark metal on the front. There is a large barrel between the bottom prongs. The sword itself is normal steel with a bronze-colored handguard.

"Ooh?" she says with a curious look, "What kind of gun is it?

Void points the shield towards the sky, "Grenade launcher. Can turn an ursa into paste from half a grifball court away."

"Nice. I've got this."

Ruby pulls a red and black hunk of metal out from under her cape and it expands into a scythe. Void whistles in amazement as he examines the weapon.

"What is this, some kind of 'scyfle'?"

"Sniper-scythe. Not many people use them."

"I'd say. The recoil must be huge for someone your size."

"It is. But I use it to cover more distance."

"Ah. Though, you look a bit young to come to Beacon."

Ruby looks down and leans a bit on her scythe, "I, um, was allowed to come to Beacon two years early."

Void laughs a little bit, "Pull the other one!"

"Really! Remember that attempted Dust robbery on the news? I stopped the place from being totally cleared out. And Professor Ozpin let me in."

Void blinks, "Wow, you're not kidding. That's just…"

Void looks Ruby straight in the eyes and starts to hold his head. He feels bile in the back of his throat and painfully swallows. Ruby gets under him and tries to hold him up.

"Are you alright?"

Void looks at his hand and sees shadowy matter start to appear, "I'm fine. Something on the flight isn't agreeing with me."

"We'll get you to the nurse then."

Void pushes away, " **I'** m **f** i **n** e." He shakes his head, "I'll meet up with you later."

Void returns his weapons to his back and limps his way to the nearest restroom. Once inside he starts coughing into one of the sinks. He runs the water and scoops some into his mouth, looking up at his reflection. His sclerae have turned black, while his pupils have become pinpoints within blood-red irises. The hands gripping the stainless-steel sink have become black claws. Void swallows as his features return to normal.

"What happened with her? What did she make me do?"

Void's reflection morphs into a man who looks in his mid-twenties. He has brown hair and dark eyes that hide behind his thin glasses.

" _You saw her eyes,"_ the man says, _"You know that she's a Silver Warrior."_

"Those were just a myth! They shouldn't exist anymore."

" _Don't be so naïve, son. We shouldn't exist either. That child, Ruby, looks just like a girl I knew back at Beacon. She went missing a few years after you were born."_

"Well, how do I not start to lose myself whenever I look at her? Probably won't be able to avoid her since we're the same year."

" _I suggest-"_

"Is everything all right in there?" a voice calls out.

Void's reflection returns to normal as another boy enters the restroom. He is wearing a silver jacket with dark pants and is holding his hands behind his back. Black, spike-like hair runs down past his shoulders. Void doesn't need to see his aura to know who he is.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Argent," Void says in a forced, friendly tone.

"Same. I assume that this is the reason why I needed to get a cutting-edge aura inhibitor for you."

"I'd prefer my aura not flaring up in my sleep and hurting my roommates. Doesn't help anxiety though."

Argent chuckles, "Well, I'm glad to help. You're part of the reason I had to get out of Mantle."

Void snaps his fingers, "Oh, I think a Schnee is hanging around."

Argent's hair expands and he quickly looks around, "What? Are you sure?"

"White color scheme, Atlas aura, name beginning with 'W'. I think we have a Schnee."

"Why would they come here?"

"I don't know. Look, you can hide if you see her. But we should start trying to find where the orientation is."

* * *

Lucy soars through the sky, the wind whistling past her. She swoops through the air, laughing at her freedom. She closes her wings and drops towards the top of the tower. As she reaches the tower she runs down the side and leaps off. Spreading her wings once more, she starts to glide down. Suddenly…

"AH! Cold patch!"

Lucy spirals down and starts to plummet. She hits the ground and skips along until she smashes into another person. She lies on the ground for a few moments, catching her breath. Then she looks up and sees that her legs are on top of another girl.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy says as she helps pull the girl up, "The air got weird under my wings."

The girl brushes off her dress and replies, "That's okay. Pain means I'm alive. I'm Tsubaki."

"Lucy," she holds out her hand, which Tsubaki accepts.

After a few moments, Tsubaki notices Lucy's outstretched wings and her eyes widen, "You're a bird faunus? I would love to look at your anatomy!"

Lucy smirks, "Sure, just take me out to dinner first."

Tsubaki blushes, "I, uh, didn't…"

Lucy moves behind Tsubaki and pats her back, "I'm messing with you… mostly. So, you're interested in my wings?"

"Um, yes. I love examining faunus physiology. Books are useful, but aren't the same as examining up close. Perhaps I could examine your wings later, if you don't mind."

"Of course. Are you some sort of med student?"

"I guess. I want to help take care of people after grimm attacks can heal them with my semblance."

"That's pretty cool. Did you ever do any healing back home?"

Tsubaki shrugs, "A little. Mostly small cuts. I hope I don't have to handle anything too life-threatening."

Lucy frowns, "It's hard to watch people you know get hurt that bad."

After an awkward silence, Lucy puts her smile back on, "We should probably get moving!"

* * *

Void stands in the crowd of people, waiting for Professor Ozpin to show up. Argent had caught a glimpse of Schnee and ran off. After a few minutes, he sees Lucy enter the auditorium with another girl. He waves them over.

"What's up?" Lucy asks, "This is Tsubaki. Tsubaki, this is my brother, Void."

"Nice to meet you," Void says as he holds out his hand.

Tsubaki takes the hand and nods, "Likewise."

Professor Ozpin steps onstage and taps the microphone, getting everyone's attention. Void's eyes instinctively turn red and he gazes at Ozpin's aura. It is a mesmerizing mess of color, swirling around his body. Void cannot even see his soul underneath all the Aura.

 _What is he?_

" _I don't know. He's similar to us, but we haven't been able to figure out what exactly he is. But he assists us where he can."_

 _Right. So how were you able to look a Silver-Eye?_

" _Make yourself sunglasses, though you might want to steer clear of her most of the time."_

 _*sigh* Thanks for that._

" _Did you just sigh inside your head?"_

 _Wait, I think he stopped talking._

Void looks around and sees everyone starting to leave the auditorium. He taps Lucy on the shoulder and points at his head.

"We suck and we're going to get better," Lucy explains.

" _Same speech every year."_

"Not now, dad." Void grunts.

"What did Ferox say?"

"Professor Ozpin has the same speech every year."

"Really? Well, we should find our luggage."

Glynda Goodwitch steps up behind Void and says, "Mister Glendon."

Void whips around and takes a step back, "Miss Goodwitch? What do you need?"

"We have a small room for you if you require it. Professor Ozpin informed me of your… condition. The first few days here were stressful on your father."

"It won't be necessary. I have an Aura inhibitor with my things."

"An Aura inhibitor? I expect you to not abuse it."

"Understood, ma'am."

"Good. Carry on to your temporary lodgings."

* * *

Void lies on a bedroll and stares up at the ceiling. His fingers fidget with the necklace over his bare chest. Lucy lies on her stomach, wearing a backless shirt that lets her wings move freely.

"So, you actually met a girl with silver eyes?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah. When I saw her eyes, I felt afraid and sick. She came close to forcing a change out of me."

"Hopefully you don't get stuck on a team with her. How are teams getting chosen anyways?"

"Not sure. Dad?"

Void just hears a laugh in his head and frowns, "That doesn't sound good."


	2. Initiation

Void and Lucy walk up to the cliff over the Emerald Forest along with the rest of their class. They are wearing their combat gear. Void has his dark green jacket with a black undershirt and black pants. Lucy is wearing an armored chest plate with a half-opened back to allow her wings to move and pants with padded knees. Two pistols sit in holsters on her hips. Void looks out over the rolling, green expanse, and whistles. Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch step in front of the group.

Ozpin swishes his coffee cup, "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda raises her tablet, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today."

There are murmurs among the crowd. Void and Lucy look at each other and nod.

Ozpin continues, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Tsubaki's eyes widen and she cautiously raises a hand. Void notices metal plates on the ground and frowns.

 _Does he mean… Are we falling into the forest?_

" _Hah!"_

 _Jerk._

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, then return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Any questions?"

Tsubaki raises her hand higher, "How are we getting down?"

"You will be falling. Please get on the launch pads."

Glynda looks over at Lucy, "Miss Odbody, it would be preferred if you didn't fly to the temple."

Lucy gives a thumb up and slides a pair of goggles over her eyes.

Everyone stands on the metal launch pads and readies themselves. Void, standing between Lucy and Tsubaki, pulls out his shield. Void looks over and sees Tsubaki looking at her small pistol with shaky hands.

"You afraid of getting shot hundreds of feet over a forest?" Void asks.

Tsubaki looks down, "I guess. I know we're supposed to be big, brave hunters, but this seems a little out there."

"Don't worry about falling from the sky. Just figure out how to land safely. You have about five seconds."

"Wait, whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Tsubaki's pad launches her and she flies through the air. Void puts a hand on his necklace as he is launched and flies through the air.

As Void flies he yells, "Release suppression to 94%!"

He looks at the forest below and sees a clearing. He raises his shield and fires a grenade to his right. He drifts to the left until he is a little behind the clearing when he points the shield behind him and fires a second grenade up and back.

Void smashes into the ground, leaving a small crater around him. He looks at the scroll on the inside of his shield and sees that about a sixth of his aura has been drained. Void stands and stretches out.

"That could have been worse."

As Void says this, he hears a hissing sound. He turns around and sees two giant snake heads, one black and one white, rise from the grass.

Void's eyes turn red and he draws his sword, "How fun."

* * *

Lucy's wings are spread, allowing her to glide. Technically not against the rules to glide on the air. She swoops down to the treetops and glides a few feet over the leaves. She pulls her wings in and falls through a gap in the trees, twisting her thin body to avoid the branches. She drops to the ground and whips out both her pistols.

Both large guns have a second, rectangular barrel under the main barrel and a second trigger. These barrels lead to small cylinders.

Red eyes peer through the darkness and Lucy raises her pistols. She spins as beowolves leap from the shadows and small glints flash from the muzzles of her weapons. The grimm fall than the ground, headless, and dissolve. Another beowolf leaps at Lucy from behind and is crushed as someone crashes through the trees.

The beowolf stands and tries to shake off the person hanging on its back. Argent pops his head over its shoulder and gives a strained grunt. He puts a hand against the beowolf's head and a bolt of blue energy blasts through its head. Argent falls through the dissolving body and pants.

Lucy walks over to him and holds out a hand, "Nice save, Argent."

Argent sits on the ground and pulls a vial of Dust from a pouch on his hip. He sprinkles the Dust on his arm and his aura starts to glow. He stands and pulls his rifle from his back.

"I guess we're partners now," he says, "Where do you think the temple is?"

Lucy turns around and starts to walk, "North is this way."

"How do you know?"

Lucy spreads her winds and Argent chuckles, "I didn't want to assume."

* * *

Tsubaki walks through the forest, trying to find her way. For the past few minutes of her walk, she has not encountered any grimm, but that does not make her any less nervous. She hears and explosion and runs into a clearing. She sees Void standing over the dissolving remains of a king taijitu, panting. He slowly turns around, the veins on his face jet black. His eyes are glowing red and his pupils are pinpricks. Tsubaki gasps and points her gun at his head.

Void backs up and his face returns to normal, "Hold your horses."

"What are you?" Tsubaki yells.

Void returns his weapons to his back and holds up his hands, "It's just my semblance. I got a little carried away."

"I've never seen a semblance that causes such a physical change before."

"Well, my semblance isn't like other semblances." This comes out as a growl.

Void runs at a tree and starts to leap up the branches. He reaches the top of the tree and looks at the sky.

"I think I know where North is!" he calls down. He drops down in front of Tsubaki, "Come on."

As they start walking, Tsubaki asks, "What is your semblance?"

"I'll tell you about it when we're alone," he looks around, "Away from prying ears."

As they walk through the forest, Tsubaki takes sideways glances at Void. He doesn't show any signs of stress, despite walking through a forest filled with grimm. His back is slightly hunched, with his hands by his sides.

"You don't seem very nervous," Tsubaki points out.

"Why would I be?" Void replies, "Where I grew up, I was seeing grimm every day. After a while, I just stopped being afraid of them killing me."

"I guess I never saw many grimm. My village is outside of Mistral, but it's a good enough vacation spot that it's well protected. So, is 'Void' just a nickname or…?"

Void smiles and gives a light chuckle.

* * *

Lucy and Argent walk through the forest. Lucy is tossing one of her pistols into the air. She stops and her eyes narrow.

"I think I found something."

They run towards another cliff and see a cave. Beside the cave is a drawing of a scorpion next to some stick figures. Argent runs his hand over the painting and rubs his fingers together.

"This is either some sort of trap or the temple," he says, "Thoughts?"

"I don't like caves. You can check it out if you want to, but I'll keep watch."

Argent sighs, "Fine. I'll check it out."

Argent presses a button on his rifle and a flashlight turns on. He walks into the cave, the darkness enveloping him. Lucy leans on the rock wall and fiddles with her goggles.

Suddenly, a scream and gunshots come from the cave. Lucy raises her own guns and points them at the mouth of the cave. Argent suddenly appears from the shadows and crashes into her. A few moments later, they are knocked away by the entrance of the cave exploding. They look back and see a deathstalker snapping its claws.

"Run!" they yell at once as they scramble to their feet. They start sprinting away from the giant scorpion.

* * *

Void and Tsubaki walk into a clearing and see a set of ruins. They run over to the structure and see two other people walking around. A quick glimpse shows that one is Black from the previous day, while the other has a fiery, golden aura.

Gold looks over at Void and Tsubaki and waves, "Hey. We've got company."

They all meet in the center of the ruins. Void and Tsubaki introduce themselves, while Black and Gold introduce themselves as Blake and Yang. Everyone starts to look around at the relics.

"Are the relics chess pieces?" Void asks.

Tsubaki picks up a piece, the black king, and weighs it in her hand, "There are two of each piece. Maybe we get teamed up with whoever gets our matching piece."

Yang picks up a white knight, "Well, I choose the horsie. Any objections?" Blake just shrugs.

After a few minutes, Void notices a shadow on the ground and looks up. He sees a giant nevermore circling the clearing and a dark blob falling from the sky.

"Head's up!" a faint voice yells.

"Is that your sister?" Blake asks.

Void's eyes turn red and he makes out Ruby's face in the blob. He quickly pulls a pair of sunglasses out from inside his jacket and puts them on. Before Ruby hits the ground, a mass of feathers rams into her and smacks them both into a tree.

"Lucy, are you alright?"

Lucy slowly gives a thumb up, "I'm okay."

Ruby runs over to Yang and calls, "Yang!"

"Ruby," Yang calls back and hugs her.

Argent screams and runs into the far end of the clearing. The deathstalker explodes through the trees.

"Did he just run all the way here with a deathstalker on his tail?"

"Can we go a few seconds without something crazy happening?" Void asks with a facepalm.

Ruby looks up, "Yang?"

Everyone looks up and sees Weiss hanging onto one of the nevermore's claws.

"She's gonna fall," Blake says.

Ruby waves a hand, "She'll be fine."

"She's falling," Tsubaki says.

As Weiss falls from the nevermore, Argent is funning across the grassy clearing. When Weiss lands, she crashes into Argent and he faceplants.

"Hello," Argent groans.

Weiss gives Argent a curious look, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No. Now, can you get off me?"

Argent and Weiss slowly walk over to the group. Lucy lands beside Void and they fistbump.

Yang holds out a fist, "They gang's all here. Now we can die together!"

Ruby pulls out her weapon, "Not if I can help it!"

 _Someone's gonna need to help her._

" _Will you?"_

 _Maybe._

" _She's caught by the feathers."_

Void pulls out his sword and is about to rush the deathstalker when Weiss speeds towards her. Weiss creates a wall of ice just before the stinger hits Ruby. Weiss and Yang pull Ruby back to the ruin as the deathstalker struggles to get free.

"The bird brain is circling back," Void says, receiving a playful smack in the back of the head from Lucy, "What are we going to do?"

"There's no sense in dilly-dallying," Weiss says, "Our objective is right in front of us."

Ruby hits her palm with a fist, "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and makes it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"The fools shall fly," Lucy jokes, "I like it."

Lucy picks up a black king piece and Ruby picks up a white knight. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang run over a hill and towards the cliffs. Before the others can run, the deathstalker breaks free from the ice.

Argent pulls his rifle from his back, "The thing's shell is too hard for bullets."

Void takes out his shield and his eyes glow, "I'll take a shot."

Lucy's wings twitch and she turns around, "Guys, we have company."

A dozen sets of red eyes peer from the shadows of the forest. Everyone readies their weapons.

"I'll handle the scorpion," Void says as he runs towards the giant deathstalker.

As he runs, he fires a couple of grenades at the deathstalker. They explode, but barely make it stumble. When he gets in range, the grimm swings a claw. Void leaps onto the claw and tried to jab downwards at its head. The grimm's stinger flips up and sends Void flying. He bounces along the ground and his weapons slide away. Void looks at his weapons then at the creature skittering towards him. A dark cloud starts to flow around Void.

The deathstalker jabs its stinger down at Void. A large, black claw reaches out from the cloud and catches the stinger. The cloud collapses, revealing a beowolf in Void's place.

* * *

 _ **AN: This is where I will be showing various trivia for the fic. Today I'm showing the names of team VLAT's weapons.**_

 _ **Void: Mariphasia**_

 _ **Lucy: Aureole**_

 _ **Argent: Raiju**_

 _ **Tsubaki: Aceso**_


	3. Initiation: Part 2

Argent leaps onto the top of the ruins and presses a button on his rifle. The stock and barrel expand until the weapon is a sniper rifle. He points the rifle down the clearing without looking through the sight and fires. One beowolf's head explodes. Before he fires a second time, a deathstalker claw flies through another beowolf's chest.

"What the?" Argent whips around and sees a beowolf standing over the dissolving body of a deathstalker.

He raises the rifle and fires at the new beowolf. A chunk of its front is blown out. Lucy flies up and rips the rifle from Argent's grip.

"That's not a wild grimm," she cries.

They look at the grimm and see part of a human torso imbedded within. Then the grimm's body heals itself. It roars and rushes at Argent.

* * *

Void, within the body of the beowolf, shoves the deathstalker's stinger. He rips one of the claws off and throws it at a distant grimm, killing it. As he internally congratulates himself, he feels his chest explode. Beovoid gasps and looks at Argent holding a smoking rifle.

Beovoid feels every instinct in his body go into overdrive. As his body heals, he senses the fear in Argent's body rise. Time slows around Beovoid as he sprints forward.

 _ **Hunger. Kill.**_

Beovoid hesitates and looks at Argent. He shudders and his eyes flash green for a split second. He rushes past the ruins and rams his claws through the chest of a second beowolf and tears it apart.

 **Human? Not human. Not grimm. Kill not-grimm**.

Beovoid shakes his head at the voices assaulting him and one of the grimm bites into his shoulder. Beovoid roars in pain and pulls the beowolf over his shoulder and tears its throat out. There is a scream inside his mind as the grimm dissolves. He looks over at two of the other grimm and sees their heads explode, along with hearing more high-pitched screaming. Lucy drops in front of Beovoid and nods at him. The final grimm's head explodes and the two of them turn and see Tsubaki pointing her gun at them.

Beovoid starts to dissolve. The grimm fades away and Void is left panting. He takes a step forward drops to his knees.

"I've gotcha," Lucy says as she catches his torso

Lucy tries to pull Void to his feet. As they stand, everyone sees blood soaking through his shirt. Tsubaki holsters her gun and runs over to them.

"Lay him down and help me get at the wound," she says, calmly yet sternly.

Lucy puts Void on his back and Tsubaki cuts away the shirt. There is a bloody bullet wound on his side from where Argent shot him. Tsubaki inspects the wound and sees that there is an exit.

"I can do this."

Tsubaki rubs her hands together and sets them over the wound. Her hands glow light pink and Void inhales sharply. After a few moments, Tsubaki removes her hands and the wound is gone. She wipes some sweat from her face and falls back.

Void looks down at where the wound was and runs his hand over the raw flesh, "I'm healed?"

"You'll want to take it easy for a little while," Tsubaki says as she sits on the grass, "Had to replace some muscle. But you'll be fine so long as you don't get shot again."

Everyone looks over at Argent. He drops from the ruin and returns his rifle to his back. Argent walks over to Void and holds out his hand.

"I didn't mean to shoot you," he says, his face turning pink.

Void takes the hand and hoists himself up, "It's not the first time I've been shot."

Tsubaki pulls out her gun and points it at Void, "So your semblance is changing into a grimm?"

Void rolls his eyes and puts his hand in front of the pistol, "Please stop pointing that at me. I promise I'll tell you everything when we're not out in the open. We need to finish our mission.

Everyone returns their weapons to their proper holsters and start to take the same path the others did towards the cliff. As they reach a large gorge, they all see Ruby dragging the giant nevermore up the side of the cliff. They all stand there, mouths agape.

 _We are screwed._

* * *

Every student is standing in the auditorium, waiting for the new teams to be chosen and named. After team CRDL is named, Void, Tsubaki, Argent, and Lucy step up to Ozpin.

"Verid Glendon, Lucy Odbody, Argent Boulet, and Tsubaki Kamp. You four retrieved the black knight pieces. Starting today, you will work together as team Violet."

The newly named VLAT look at each other and grin. Moments later, Ruby and her friends are named team RWBY and all of them but Weiss seem happy about that. After every team is named, they all go to their rooms, where their things are sitting. VLAT begins to set up the room.

They push all four beds into the corners. Lucy takes out a pocket knife and cuts slits in all of her uniforms for her wings. Void is hanging a plaqued knife over his bed. Argent is sitting on his bed, stripping his rifle, and cleaning it. Tsubaki is pointing her gun at Void and pulling a trigger.

Void looks over at Tsubaki and frowns, "Why do you keep pointing that at me? I'm not going to go savage on you."

Tsubaki limply holds her gun, "I'm not going to shoot you. My gun doubles as a health scanner. I'm trying to see if you're any different than a human."

Void sighs and sits, "Well, I might as well tell you what I can. But you have to swear that you won't tell anyone; I can't have this getting out."

Argent and Tsubaki nod and Void opens his mouth to speak.

" _Wait, how much are you going to tell them?"_

 _I'm not going to go into the whole backstory. Just the semblance and a few follow-up questions._

" _Okay. I have to admit, it took my team far longer to find out."_

"Uh, are you alright?" Argent asks, "Are you having some sort of seizure?"

Lucy waves a hand, "He's talking to his dad. It happens."

Void shakes his head, "Okay. We were on my abilities."

The sunlight shining through the window seems to dull as he speaks.

"For generations, my family has had the ability to transform into grimm. We can either generate grimm matter using our auras or by stealing it from a real grimm. We also have all of the grimm abilities: aura sensing, a semi-hive mind, soul absorption…"

Argent leaps across the room and puts his face inches from Void's, "What do you mean soul absoption?"

"When a grimm kills someone, the thing drains their soul into its body."

Argent and Tsubaki gain terrified expressions. Tsubaki looks at her scroll.

"How many people have you killed?" she whispers.

Void fingers his necklace, "I have only killed one person; my father. But it has always been tradition in my family to kill their parent in order to keep the wisdom and power of their souls. But since the beginning of this chain with my great-great-grandfather, it's been…" he quickly counts his fingers and nods, "One-hundred six other souls in my body."

"One-hundred six?" Argent mutters, "Do you have access to their auras as well?"

"Aura, memory, semblances if I don't mind sacrificing a little sanity. That's why I needed you to procure the inhibitor. Stress can cause premature transformations and I'd rather not spend a month chained to a wall in my sleep, along with not making obvious that my aura far outclasses everyone else's."

Argent steps back, "What kind of monster are you?"

Void wraps his hand around the inhibitor, "One that enjoys hunting other monsters."

* * *

Late that night, Void is standing on the roof of his dorm. He swings his sword, making quick and tight strikes. He runs up a wall and flips backwards, making a downwards strike on the way down. As he stands Ruby Rose is standing behind him.

"Hello, Ruby," Void says without turning around.

Ruby sticks her arms and a leg into the air, "How did you know it was me?"

"Swishing cape, clanging of the scyfle, wide heels. Makes you pretty distinctive. So, what brings you up here so late?"

Ruby steps up beside Void, "Feeling a little anxious, I guess. A week ago, I was getting ready to go back to Signal and wait two years before coming here. Now, I'm a team leader."

Void returns his weapons to his back and stretches, "I managed to catch the end of your fight with the nevermore. Not many people can coordinate that sort of thing on the fly. I'd say you'll make a great leader."

"You really think so? How did taking on that deathstalker go?"

"We managed. The thing about scorpions is that the point where the stinger meets the tail is very weak."

"Huh, that'll be good to know. Thanks for the talk."

Ruby walks back inside and leaves Void standing alone in the moonlight. He draws his sword and takes a fighting stance with the edge facing the shattered moon.

" _Are you ready for another round?"_

Void's eyes glow red and he sees a shimmering, orange image holding two swords. The image leaps at him and he raises his sword to block.

 **A/N Sorry for the late and short chapter. The original document got corrupted and I lost the motivation to write for a bit. Anyway, here's the trivia time:**

 **Void's transformation abilities are a loose hybridization of Ozpin and Oscar's connection (partially retroactively), titan shifting from AoT, and the Beast of Gevaudan transformation from Teen Wolf.**


End file.
